


Videre

by potslooshi



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Exhibitionism, Hand Jobs, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, non-au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 02:17:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16254644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potslooshi/pseuds/potslooshi
Summary: Jongin likes to be seen, Kyungsoo likes to indulge.





	Videre

 

_Phuket, Thailand_.

 

The Renaissance is lit a dull gold, sparkling, with fluid specks of pinks and purples. The lights bounce off Jongin’s skin as he brings the half empty flute of bright red liquid to his lips. The tanginess was addicting, the whiskey and absinthe fusing almost delicately with the lime. He’d stopped counting after the third, when the first signs of the now-familiar weightlessness had washed over him.

 

These short layoffs to some lush paradise were the best. They’d jetted down to Phuket from Seoul, away from the incessant flashes of a hundred cameras and weighing responsibilities.

They’d spent a better half of the day, lounging in the rattiest clothes, gallivanting around the island resort looking their absolute worst. The exhilarating freedom of it all.

 

Not tonight though. He had spent an hour carefully curating his outfit- a softer version of the sensual outfit he’d chosen for his solo. The crop top stayed, paired with a pair of black cotton pants, flared at the bottom- loose enough that he was comfortable floating in them, but thin enough to spur imagination with a touch. Which was what he wanted, considering where he planned to end up that night.

  
  


The lights dances prettily around him, flickering too fast for him to focus. Probably because he was forgetting what to focus on in the first place.

“Slow down” he mumbles at a particularly stubborn pink fleck, brandishing his fingers in what he hoped was reprimand enough.

The song transitions to something akin to psychedelic rock, the beats fluid, mystically commanding and sultry, making him forget the pink fleck and pivot his attention to the edge of the room near the pool, where the lights where more blue and gold than pink. 

He downs the rest of his flute. Not enough, evidently.

 

Someone was passing around a bong, the last time he’d checked. He turns to his left, nudging Chanyeol, who looked well past the point of inebriation, a dark flush painting the man’s cheeks to compliment the dopey grin he was sporting.

 

“Where did the bong go”

Chanyeol giggles and leans over to rest his head on Jongin’s shoulders, humming a very offbeat tune into his ear, probably something he was working on.

He looks at Sehun for help, who shrugs and points somewhere before turning back and furiously typing something on his phone. He looked too sober to be having fun, the youngest could hold his alcohol better than most of them combined- the thought making him a little disgruntled.

He lets his gaze drift to the poolside, the waters looking like it met the night sky. He could even see the marbled head of the big Buddha if he squinted carefully. The man by the pool side looked better though, the water glistening off him like he was carved from marble as well- pale skin and all. 

 

A body accompanied by an even louder voice blocks his field of vision for a moment, before he cranes his neck over the newcomer, sighing happily as the former man came into view.

Slim fingers cradles his chin upwards until he was staring up into an exceedingly smug grin. 

“It’s past 11:30 Jonginnie, what exactly are you doing so far away from your usual seating arrangements” 

Jongin pouts, lower lip jutting out in bubbling distress.

Baekhyun chortles loudly as Jongin stuffs his face against his collar, mumbling something about a missing bong.

“Not high enough are you?Kyungsoo looked quite pleased at the prospect” he gestures vaguely towards the water's edge.

Jongin pouts some more.

“We can’t have that, now. Some of us are missing our entertainment.”

Jongin thought he sounded too sly to be even considered remotely genuine, buy before he could form a coherent thought, Baekhyun had disappeared, reappearing with the bong from before. Jongin gives a small yelp, reaching out for it, aimlessly swatting Chanyeol’s outstretched hand in the process.

“You’re going to pass out on the floor if you cross-fade now, Yeol.” Baekhyun sounded a little miffed.

Chanyeol looked sorrowful, eyes following Jongin’s hand, before turning back to the counter.

  
  


The bong was pretty, the fumes swivelling inside the glass as he presses his mouth to the mouthpiece, inhaling deeply. It was some hybrid strain, with a hint of grape- they’d all gone at it in the morning, practically shoveling down lunch after.

He closes his eyes, relishing the way the thick fumes swirled out of his mouth. Yixing made great rings, he thought, missing the man a little.

  
  


The next time Jongin opens his eyes, the weed was gone, Chanyeol’s was belting out a heavily accented version of Queen, and the lights by the pool now shone on two men instead of one.

Jongin stands up from his chair, gingerly, testing if his legs could still hold him up.  The floor swarmed a little, the dull gold light reflection glittering like stars. He moves slowly towards the waterfront, eyes focused on the man under the glittering blue lights.

Junmyeon was the first to see him coming, looking a little sheepish as he quickly gets up, mumbling a few words to the side, before scurrying off.

The cool air from the poolside hits the line of his exposed stomach, the goosebumps erupting, however, because of the wary pair of trained solely on him.

Kyungsoo had a glass filled with a rich brown liquid on his knee. Probably whiskey sour- old fashioned and a little bitter, just like him- as Baekhyun used to love putting it. Jongin disagreed with a passion. Bourbon had character.

 

Kyungsoo had a sort of stoic nonchalance about him, the brisk confidence with with he carried himself both on and off the stage, that Jongin found so, so painfully turning on. He places his hands on Kyungsoo’s shoulders for added support,  before straddling him, thighs firmly pressed around the shorter man’s sides.

 

Kyungsoo sighs, hands reflexively settling on Jongin’s hip. They’d been through this too many times. 

“How much did you drink Nini?” he whispers, voice quiet, just a hint of disapproval slipping out.

Jongin closes his eyes, bringing his lips closer to Kyungsoo’s, revelling in the warmth of the air when the man spoke.

“Just a bit”

Kyungsoo’s nose scrunches up.

“Grape?”

“Mmm.”

“You smell nice.”

Jongin flushes, nosing along the prickly hair on Kyungsoo’s freshly shaved head. 

Kyungsoo chuckles, gripping his hips firmer, surer. Jongin rolls his hip, once, to the sound. 

Someone, maybe Jongdae hooted.

Kyungsoo looks up, eyes throwing daggers over his shoulder. Jongin’s dick twitches a little.

Kyungsoo freezes for a moment, before turning to him, eyes wickedly shrewd.

 

“What is it that you want Nini bear?” 

Jongin shiveres a little when the endearment is accompanied by the soft bite of teeth against the shell of his ears.

“Don’t know” he groans, rocking a little harder as he feels Kyungsoo’s nails digging into his skin. His cock fills out rapidly, and in the haze, Jongin’s thankful to whoever put the loose cotton into his wardrobe.

Kyungsoo’s hand travels up his sweater, trailing wet fire in its path, as he tweaks a nipple, rolling it, before bending down and mouthing it through the fabric, free hand holding Jongin in place.

Jongin whimpers, a little sound, like dark organza, whimsical in a tempestuous sort of way, back arching so fluidly, it could have been an unkept dance.

 

Kyungsoo pauses his ministrations, eyes tearing shards into his skin. 

“Do you like that Nini? Do you like that someone’s watching you? Watching you when you’re like this?” his voice imbued with a heaviness that was so purely Kyungsoo.

Jongin groans, nodding fervently, eyes screwing shut, as he rolled his hips with a remiss abandon, not sure who he was coaxing a response out of. He could feel Kyungsoo steadily growing beneath him, expression imperturbable. 

 

Fingers tap against his chin.

“Look at me when I touch you” Kyungsoo gleams like porcelain, the water reflecting off of him like crystals. He looks like porcelain, painted cyan in the lights

Jongin drags his finger across the thick lips, the full cheeks, down to the sculpted clavicles, the shorter man watching him with amusement. 

“Soo” he mumbles, a little too addled to word out what he wanted.

 

Fiery lips clashes onto his, as he ruts up against the other. Kyungsoo pulls him flush against himself, tugging on his lower lip slowly, torturously, like he wants to devour him.

Kyungsoo’s lips travel to his earlobe, the crook of his neck, over his nipples, biting harshly.

Skilled hands push his sweater up to the chin, the draft too cold on his chest, before a warm mouth lands on it, teeth grasping a nipple between them. 

His head rolls back, loud scream bursting from his lips, as Kyungsoo’s hip thrusts up to meet his own.

 

Someone at the back groans loudly.

 

“Our audience keeps growing larger” Kyungsoo muses, stray hand slipping into Jongin’s pants. 

Jongin thrusts into the waiting palm, shivering at the thought of being watched.

 

“Want to show them how pretty you are, Nini?” Kyungsoo whispers, lips tickling his earlobe.

Jongin gasps, fingers boring into Kyungsoo in affirmation, who flips off Jongin’s sweater and tosses it to the floor. It had done its job.

 

The hand in his pants fondles his balls, running a finger along the seam. He is practically bent over, body shaking because of the sensory overload as Kyungsoo works on him with his teeth, hands deftly moving up and down, slipping off the edge, all in perfect rhythm, eyes glinting devilishly.

  
  


He grips Kyungsoo’s shoulder, the man could read him like a book. Kyungsoo pulls him into a kiss, licking relentlessly as his body convulses, spilling out into the waiting hand. 

 

Strong hands wrap around his frame, shielding him for a moment as he comes down from the high, breathless as he moulds himself into Kyungsoo.

 

Kyungsoo is rock hard beneath him, and he wiggles, a little clumsily. 

“Later.” Kyungsoo mumbles, arms tightening momentarily before he lets Jongin go.

The cum dribbles down his thighs, making him wince.

“That was fun.”

Kyungsoo snorts.

  
  


Everyone one looked a little red-faced. 

Jongin smirks at Baekhyun, when his gaze travels from his face to his toned body and back up again. Kyungsoo’s hand around his tightens reflexively. Baekhyun chortles.

Junmyeon’s pointedly looking at the floor and Jongdae is gaping. 

Kyungsoo steers him away to the lifts. His boyfriend had a promise to keep anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> *looks around nervously*  
> Tell me what you thought  
>  
> 
> Come say hi on twitter @potslooshi  
> Also I don't think I'll ever figure the link thing out


End file.
